Kill Me Now
Kill Me Now is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory Gilmore takes up golf to fulfill a school athletic requirement and, to Lorelai Gilmore's dismay, grows fond of her grandfather when he takes her to his country club for a day on the links. The inn staff prepares for a double wedding involving two sets of identical twins. Plot and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Recurring cast :Liz Torres as Miss Patty Guest starring :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Alex Borstein as Drella :Meagen Fay as Mrs. Shales :Eileen Barnett as Nanette :Charles C. Stevenson. Jr. as Julian Edwards :Jay Gerber as James Edwards Quotes :''Lorelai – You know what I was thinking?'' :''Rory – That Madonna and Sean Penn should get remarried?'' :''Lorelai – Besides that'' :''Lorelai – I told her she should go out for the debating team.'' :''Rory – It's not a sport'' :''Lorelai – It is, the way the Gilmores play'' Trivia *Morey plays Thelonious Monk on the piano *Rory first mentions the planned post-graduation backpacking trip, and that she wants to visit Fez. *Sean Gunn appears again, this time as the guy delivering swans for the wedding. *Richard indicates that his mother is dead by saying, "She was quite a woman, my mother," which is clearly not true as she appears in "The Third Lorelai". Music :la casa | GRAHAM PRESKETT & MAURICIO VENEGAS : :man! I feel like a woman! | SHANIA TWAIN : :we are family | SISTER SLEDGE : :a kiss to build a dream on | LOUIS ARMSTRONG : :here they go | SAM PHILLIPS : Photos Gilmore-girls-103-kill-me-now-01.jpg 103teacher.jpeg 1x03 Rory Richard.jpg 103golfing.jpeg 103richard.jpeg S1ep3.jpg 103walk.jpeg 103.jpg 103inn.jpeg 103trio.jpg Stillgirls.jpeg Tumblr m444yqd3qp1qiy920.jpg S1emily.jpeg Stillrichard.jpeg Gilmorisms LITERATURE * [http://www.amazon.com/Mencken-Chrestomathy-Selection-Choicest-Writing/dp/0394752090 Mencken's Chrestomathy], by H.L. Mencken * My Life As Author And Editor by H.L. Mencken * Plato * Mark Twain (quoted by Rory, "Golf is a good walk spoiled") * Peyton Place POP CULTURE :Emily – If Rory goes and has a good time without you, then I win. :Lorelai – Okay, Bob Barker. :Lorelai – I'd rather get my face surgically altered to look like that lunatic rich lady with the lion head than go to the club with you. :Lorelai – (to the brides' mother) Why don't you go up to your room and have a fabulous bubble bath and I'll send up some wine and a masseuse who bears a remarkable resemblance to Antonio Banderas. :Michel – (to Lorelai) To me you are the teacher in the Charlie Brown cartoon. :Lorelai – (upon seeing the two sets of twins) It's like a really snooty Doublemint commercial. :Emily – There you go. Now you look just like Tiger Woods. :Rory – Wow, that's some hat. :Michel – I was attacked by a band of swans in the Luxembourg Gardens when I was a boy. No one forgets that. :Lorelai – Oh, no -- not being attacked by a band of swans. Was it an all-boy band? Kind of a scary, feathery *NSync kind of fiasco? :Drella (to Michel) – Hey, Pepé le Pew, you wanna give me a hand with this? :Rory – It's a conspiracy. :Richard – It's Peyton Place. :Lorelai – So, you know what I was thinking? :Rory – That Madonna and Sean Penn should get remarried? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1